


Keep Me in Your Love

by iamZYXs



Series: Found and Loved And Kept [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, valentines 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamZYXs/pseuds/iamZYXs
Summary: Will be adding these special chapters for Loved and Found. :)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Found and Loved And Kept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633711
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	Keep Me in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to get so much love for the first one! ;u; Thank you, feedbacks really mean a lot. <3 This is the best thank you I can offer for now. It's super fluffy I hope I didn't overdo it. TuT
> 
> Unedited :(( but Happy Valentine's Day!

Jongin wakes up to his cellphone vibrating and letting out a familiar tone. He pats under his pillow to grab the said noisy thing, squinting his eyes a bit at the bright screen. His foggy brain already knows who would be calling, but he checks the screen still before clearing his throat and answering.

“Baby? You okay?” his voice comes out all deep from his sleep.

“Oh. I’m s-sorry I w-woke you up.” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out small. “We can just talk t-tomorrow. Good n-night.”

“No, don’t hang up! I’m awake. I don’t have classes ‘til late tomorrow anyways.” He says, sitting up on his bed trying to regain his bearings.

“I’m s-sorry.” Kyungsoo whispers again and he can already imagine his small boyfriend pouting and feeling guilty for disturbing his sleep.

“It’s okay. I’m up.” He assures. “You okay?” He asks, knowing something’s wrong if Kyungsoo had to call in the middle of the night.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo says, voice still small.

Jongin glances at his wall clock, noting it’s half past two in the morning. “Can’t sleep? Bad dream?” He asks. It’s not the first time Kyungsoo had called him in the middle of the night, but he only does so when things really get bad. He’s still trying to get Kyungsoo comfortable with the idea of calling him anytime he needs him, but the smaller guy still gets guilty sometimes at the thought of waking him up.

“B-Bad dream.” Kyungsoo whispers. “It was extra bad.”

“Okay, I’ll go there now.” He says, already getting up and looking for his slippers. He had found out a while back that his small boyfriend barely gets decent sleep at night, either too anxious to sleep or plagued by bad dreams. Well, except when he’s cuddling with him on the bed. Kyungsoo had accidentally let it slip during one of his visits, and he really didn’t mind driving to his house to cuddle said cute boyfriend to sleep so he goes out of his way to go there when he calls. Kyungsoo’s apartment is less than a ten-minute walk from his anyways. He prefers to drive though, especially in the middle of the night.

“I’m r-really sorry.”

“It’s okay, silly. I’m your slave now remember? Don’t feel bad calling me.”

He hears a small laugh in reply as he grabs his keys and walk out the door.

“Are you feeling okay now? Do you need ice cream? Snacks?”

“No, the fridge is still full from our grocery run last Tuesday.” Kyungsoo says. “I just n-need you.” He hears him whisper, and it sends a thousand butterflies to his stomach.

“My poor baby,” he says, tone kinda teasing. Their relationship had grown enough for Kyungsoo to be comfortable at telling him cheesy stuff and a bit of teasing, so he adds. “Should I buy extra tissues too for my little cry baby?” He reaches his car and gets in.

“Nope, Ben, my best boy, already licked all the tears away.” Kyungsoo replies to him very confidently.

Jongin was quiet for a while, a little bit worried now. “Was it so bad? You cried?”

“I feel better now.” Kyungsoo says instead, and he hears a bit of rustling, probably from their little creatures on the bed.

“Okay, I’ll be there in five.” He says, knowing that the earliest he gets there, the better.

~

He reaches Kyungsoo’s apartment in no time, inserting his keys through the lock and hearing small thumps on the other side of the door. Ben and the others, no doubt. He opens the door and Ben immediately pounces on his legs, trying to lick as far as his body can reach. Poor Jag-eun almost gets trampled by his feet. “Hey boy, calm down.”

He sees Kyungsoo standing not too far from the door way, looking like he’s been waiting for him while holding Meokmul in his arms.

“Hey.” Jongin says, after petting Ben and getting Jag-eun to a safe space.

Kyungsoo still stares up at him, looking small and uncertain and shy in his baby blue pajamas. “C-Can I have a hug, please?”

Jongin smiles at his small boyfriend, happy that he’s now kind of getting used to asking for displays of affection. “Of course. That’s what I’m here for.” He says, opening his arms wide.

Kyungsoo lets Meokmul down from his arms before approaching him and burying himself in Jongin’s chest. Jongin feels Kyungsoo rub his forehead on his shirt, _like a cat would_ , he vaguely notes, before wrapping his own arms tight around the small body.

“Feeling better?” He asks after a while.

He feels him nod against his chest before taking a deep breath and letting go. “Yeah.”

He cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, looking at his reddish eyes. He wants to know what the dream was about, or if something had happened to trigger Kyungsoo’s nightmare bouts (it had decreased a lot the past few months, he was told) but for now, Kyungsoo needs rest.

“Let’s go to bed?”

Kyungsoo nods, looking tired. “You’ll s-stay, right?”

“Of course.” He gives Kyungsoo a tight hug again before leading him to the bedroom. “You need some good sleep.” He hears their small creatures’ foot steps follow them to the bedroom as well, and he waits for everyone to get inside before closing the door.

Ben settles down on the large foot rug by the bed, Jag-eun cudlling beside him while Meokmul jumps up the bed to find his own place. He sees their two other cats still asleep on their small “house” at the corner of the room.

Kyungsoo remains standing, staring at him sleepily while holding his hand. He can’t help but smile as he gives it a light squeeze before dragging him to bed. Jongin removes the blanket on his side of the bed, letting Kyungsoo climb in before lying down beside him. Kyungsoo immediately faces him to cling on his torso, putting his head on his chest. It sends all the butterflies across his stomach.

He wraps his arms around the smaller male before kissing the top of his head. “Good night.” He whispers. _I love you._

~

It wasn’t until two days later that Jongin remembers to ask Kyungsoo about the nightmare. They are cuddling on the bed, about to get some good sleep after they had finished eating the dinner Kyungsoo made for the both of them. It’s a Friday night, and Jongin had invited himself to a sleepover—not that he has to. He almost always sleeps over when he has no classes the next day.

All their little children are scattered inside the room, in their usual sleeping spots. Judging from the silence, the creatures are also most probably asleep. He can feel Kyungsoo’s slow breathing on his chest, but he can also see him still fiddling with the string on his hoodie—a sign that he’s awake.

“Soo?” He calls out, his thumb tracing circles on the smaller’s back.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo’s voice is laced with sleepiness, and Jongin gets a little bit guilty he wants to ask it now. It’s been bothering him for a while though, so he pushes through.

“Can you tell me about your bad dreams?” He doesn’t know how to subtly ask about it, so he decides to just straightforwardly ask.

Kyungsoo lifts his head from Jongin’s chest, staring at him.

“You don’t really call me often when you get nightmares.. but the one last Wednesday. You seemed really shaken up.” Jongin explains.

“O-Oh.” Jongin watches as Kyungsoo’s mouth forms an O.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just.. curious.” He says, smiling. He doesn’t want to pressure Kyungsoo into telling him things he doesn’t want to share yet.

“N-No. It’s not that. I’m.. well.” Kyungsoo licks his lower lip, looking like he’s thinking about it. “There are the usual ones. The one with people s-staring and whispering and doing m-mean things to me.. Sometimes it’s my m-mom and Seungsoo-hyung saying g-goodbye and I’m trying to r-run after them but I can’t? I always wake up kind of f-feeling heavy and upset.. but I’m more used to it now..”

Jongin hums, letting Kyungsoo know that he’s listening.

“The one last time though.. Well, I had a b-bad day, so they turned w-worse.” Kyungsoo says, biting his lip. “You know Professor Lee right?” Jongin nods a yes, knowing the old man. He was known for being really good in Asian Studies, but also infamous for being unbearably strict and tactless.

“Well, d-during class.. Professor Lee thought I w-was the one being d-disruptive. He had called m-me out in f-front of the whole r-room and started asking me questions in J-Japanese.” He watches as Kyungsoo’s face start to crumple, and his eyes slightly fill with tears. “I was stuttering so b-bad.. and people were w-whispering and it w-was so b-bad and he asked me why w-would I major in foreign l-language when I can’t even s-speak properly.”

Kyungsoo’s voice breaks before he finishes his sentence and Jongin’s heart breaks a little bit with it. Professor Lee could get really mean, and it didn’t help that ever since Professor Doh moved, even some of the other Professors had taken an interest in Kyungsoo—some for better and some for worse. His poor boyfriend just couldn’t catch a break.

He sighs, frustrated he can’t really do much about how others treat Kyungsoo. “You know that’s not true. You speak so well with me and all the words come out so fluently. You’re so good in decoding idioms in languages I didn’t even know existed.” He pauses, wiping tears out of his boyfriend’s face. “You’re just really shy.” He continues, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back and trying to comfort him. Kyungsoo is almost completely on top of him now, lying chest to chest.

“He was right though.” Kyungsoo says in a small voice, and Jongin shakes his head in disagreement, but he didn’t want to interrupt Kyungsoo’s story telling. Kyungsoo sniffs before proceeding. “And well, the b-bad dream, it used to be just m-mom and hyung l-leaving.. but that night, I’m just there in the r-rain again and it was y-you. And you were walking a-away so f-fast. And I was t-trying to shout but I have no v-voice. And it hurts so b-bad and then I wake up. It felt so r-real.”

“Oh, baby. Don’t cry.” Jongin says, thumbing the smaller’s cheeks before reaching down and kissing him on the nose and on his forehead. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

It seemed like Kyungsoo’s cue to sob. “It was r-really scary. You even t-took Jag-eun with y-you, it was so m-mean.” He manages to get out in between breaths.

Jongin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Hey, I won’t do that. Jag-eun and I are completely happy where we are. We’re staying.” He presses another lingering kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Did you even cry because of me or because of Jag-eun?” He decides to tease.

“It was a s-stupid d-dream.” Kyungsoo answers him instead, sounding pouty and bratty it makes Jongin smile.

“Yeah, it is stupid. We would never do that.” Jongin repeats. He knows Kyungsoo had been through so much, ending up with so many precautionary walls around him. He knows he has to repeat saying those things to assure him that this time, he won’t be going anywhere. And he doesn’t really mind saying it over and over again.

Kyungsoo looks back up at him, his big eyes still wet with tears and his mouth in a little pout. All Jongin thinks about then is that he wants this as a picture to frame and display.

But on second thought, Kyungsoo is the prettiest when he’s smiling with his gums out and his lips forming a heart. Like his lips are already telling him I love you even without the words.

“I l-love you.”

Jongin’s eyebrows both rise in shock, his usually sleepy looking eyes almost rounding in shape. Did he really hear that? “What?”

Kyungsoo pouts harder, his brows meeting in the middle in a frown. “I said I l-love you.”

Jongin’s mouth parts, trying to form a response, but his brain is temporarily unavailable. Kyungsoo said _I love you_. I love _you_. Kyungsoo, who doesn’t trust those words around anyone, just told him _I love you_.

“I LO—“ Jongin wants to say it outloud too, but Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his hand before he can even finish.

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY IT YET!!” Kyungsoo says, looking aggravated.

Jongin licks Kyungsoo’s hand, not really catching up to what’s going on. Kyungsoo immediately removes the hand covering his mouth, looking a bit grossed out. “What do you mean I can’t say it!? How come you can?!” He says when his mouth is free.

“Because I’m sure I won’t leave!!” Kyungsoo replies, looking like he’s about to cry again.

Jongin just stares at him for a while, not sure how his heart can feel happy and full but also breaking a little bit inside. He cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his hands, thumbing his full cheeks, wondering what he did to deserve such love from someone like Kyungsoo. “I’m sure I’m not leaving either.” He lets Kyungsoo stare at him, trying to convey all his sincerity. He knows gaining Kyungsoo’s trust back in love will not just take over night. And it’s okay. “It’s okay. I’ll work harder on that.” He says after a while, before hugging Kyungsoo back to his chest.

Kyungsoo wraps his arms tight around him, rubbing his forehead on his shirt. He looks up at him again after a while. “Are y-you mad?” He asks, voice small.

“No.” Jongin smiles, shaking his head. “I’m thankful. Thank you for loving me.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes fill with tears again, but he smashes his face back on Jongin’s chest before he could even see for sure. “How come your thank you sounds better than my I love you? This is so unfair.”

Jongin’s chest vibrate with laughter. He can spend quiet nights like this forever.

Well, quiet until Ben lets out a weird sounding fart, and several meows of complain were heard not long after. He didn’t think he’d ever feel this happy while hearing a dog fart, but Jongin’s heart is just full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cuddling boyfriends KaiSoo and I love all Ben's farts. Nightmares can choke.


End file.
